SilkWings
SilkWings SilkWings were the first confirmed dragon tribe out of the three that live on Pantala, or The Lost Continent. The other two tribes are HiveWings and LeafWings. The dragon that appears on the cover of The Lost Continent is a SilkWing named Blue. The last SilkWing queen was Ex-Queen Monarch, and the tribe is currently ruled by Queen Wasp of the HiveWings. In The Hive Queen, Silkwings are revealed to be related to HiveWings through generations of Clearsight's descedants interbreeding with the SilkWings. Society SilkWings had been living in 'cells' ever since Queen Wasp took over their tribe. Under Wasp's rule, SilkWings are 2nd class citizens and have less rights than the HiveWings. One example is getting divorced. Unlike HiveWings who need the Queen's permission to get a divorce, SilkWing couples have to remain together until the queen orders a divorce.The Hive Queen pp. 56 The HiveWings also choose who SilkWings marry. Description SilkWings have two pairs of wings, one pair smaller than the other, with membranes that have rounded edges. While Pyrrhian dragons have bat-like wings, SilkWings have insect-like wings, which can be compared to butterfly wings in design and shape as well as appearing to be translucent. Their wings also have spots on their inner membranes. The bigger pair of wings appears to have four or five digits that the membrane is stretched between. The smaller pair of wings attach in front of the larger pair, in the armpit area, and have two or three digits. According to Tui on the Wings of Fire Forums, SilkWings' wings are just as strong as any dragon's wings.http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/328664 SilkWings appear to have plated scales and have small spines running down their back, to the tip of their tail. Their scales appear to be somewhat iridescent, similar to NightWing scales. They have long and slim bodies, similar to RainWings. Their horns are curved, almost RainWing-like in shape, but much thinner. There is also a set of antennae on the brow, just above the eyes. The ridge above their eyes runs over their horns, giving SilkWings a plated appearance. SilkWings can be any color except black, such as olive green, aquamarine, lavender, indigo, amber, orange, dark purple, and red. Most SilkWings seem to have iridescent scales. The wing membranes appear to be different colors too, as well as certain segments between the digits being a different color than the rest of the wing. The wings seem to resemble certain species of butterfly, as Blue's wings look like a blue morpho butterfly. Tui has said that the SilkWings could be named after different species of butterflies, and this has since been confirmed. Abilities SilkWings above the age of six years old can fly and shoot silk from their wrists. They can also use their antennae to sense vibrations in the air and, like the HiveWings, can predict the weather. A rare subset of the former power is "flamesilk." The SilkWing can shoot different types of fiery silk from their wrists in the same way other normal SilkWings shoot regular silk. The normal type can emit bright light and can burn though objects, making creating glass possible for HiveWings and SilkWings. Other types, as mentioned by Admiral, include sticky silk, and solid silk, for building webs. In The Hive Queen, Blue slips Cricket some flamesilk for warmth, and it, courtesy to Blue practicing, did not burn her scales. Luna, Admiral, Blue, and 3 other females and 6 other male SilkWings have this ability. Their names are: Danaid, Fritillary, Xenica, Pierid, Festoon, Clubtail, Whitespeck, and Heliconian. Names SilkWings are mostly named after different species of butterfly and moth, although a few have been named after species of dragonfly. They have also been known to be named after colors, like Blue and Orange. Since it was confirmed SilkWings were also based off of beetles and spiders, it is possible that some future SilkWing characters could be named after those species as well. Known SilkWings *Admiral *Argus *Blue *Burnet *Cinnabar *Clubtail *Commodore (also half NightWing) *Danaid *Festoon *Fritillary *Heliconian *Io *Jewel (also half NightWing) *Luna *Ex-Queen Monarch *Morpho *Orange (also half NightWing) *Pierid *Silverspot *Sunstreak *Swordtail *Tau *Temora *Tortoiseshell (also half NightWing) *Tussock *Tussock's Uncle *Whitespeck *Xenica Trivia * Burn was said to have half of a purple and gray wing in her morbid collection, which is from one of the Pantala tribes. This is definitely a SilkWing's wing because neither HiveWings nor LeafWings have purple or gray wings. * Modern SilkWings seem to live in what they call a "cell," which mirrors how actual bees live in hives. This is likely to be because SilkWings live under the HiveWings' rule. * SilkWings do not have a voice, or their own form of government, which shows how passive and agreeable most of them are against the HiveWings rule. * SilkWings are the second tribe known to be vegetarians. (The first, RainWings.) Part of their diet is yams, okra, and honey dropsRevealed in The Lost Continent, page 8 (as a treat). * SilkWings and HiveWings can predict upcoming weather through a "precise internal clock." * SilkWings are the only dragons on Pantala that can produce "fire." (In the form of flamesilk) * There is a secret alliance of SilkWings known as The Chrysalis dedicated to bringing down Queen Wasp. * On a Google form, Tui mentioned a SilkWing name, Metalmark, which she may possibly use in a future book. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References fr:Ailes de Soie ru:Шёлковые драконы Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala Category:SilkWing History Category:SilkWings Category:Flamesilks